roland_deschainfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gunslinger - Characters
= Cuthbert Allgood = Cuthbert is Roland's best childhood friend. They go to the gallows together to watch Hax the cook be hung for treason, and to spread breadcrumbs at the dead man's feet as he hangs. He also cheers Roland on as he battles with Cort in the test of manhood. Cuthbert is said to have died at the battle of Jericho Hill where the gunslingers made their last stand. = Jamie DeCurrie = Jamie is one of Roland's childhood friends. He was the first of Roland's friends to learn that Roland intended to fight Cort, and he told the others. He also died at Jericho Hill. = Alain Johns = Alain is another of Roland's childhood friends who is at Roland's battle with Cort. Alain was killed before Jericho Hill by Roland and Cuthbert who thought he was an enemy. = John "Jake" Chambers = Jake is a boy who was born in New York City, and was pushed in front of a car on the way to school one morning. The car ran him over and he died in the street before waking in Roland's world at a way-station in the great desert. Roland collapses in the desert at the way-station and Jake gives him water and helps him back to health. The two then set out in pursuit of Walter who Jake saw sometime earlier. They travel into the mountains and then through a series of tunnels under the mountains where Jake is sacrificed when the rail tracks they are walking on collapse and Roland must choose between saving him, or jumping across the opening to get to Walter. Jake falls into the black saying "Go then! There are other worlds than these!" = Walter O Dimm = Walter O Dimm, or the Man in Black goes by many names including: the Ageless Stranger, the Walking Dude, Marten Broadcloak, Richard Faninn, the Covenant Man, and his given name, Walter Padick. He is a sorcerer and is a servant of the black in the story. It is said in the Gunslinger that he served John Farson who was the rebel leader, but Walter is actually a servant of someone called the Crimson King. Walter can do magic from small tricks to bringing people back from the dead. He tells Roland's future using Tarot cards at the end of the Gunslinger. He also raises Nort from the dead, leaving him in Tull as a trap for Roland who survives the trap and continues to pursue him. Roland has been on his trail for many many years at the beginning of the story, and Walter apparently dies at the end of the book after telling Roland's future. = Cortland "Cort" Andrus = Cort is one of Roland's teachers as a boy, training him in the ways of the Gunslinger. He is a very gruff man and abuses his pupils physically, emotionally, and mentally to toughen them for the hard life they will live. He is also a very intelligent man even though he seems like a brawler, and it is his teachings that made Roland into the man he is who has survived everything. As his test of manhood, Roland must fight Cort in single combat until one of them yields. If Roland succeeded he would be proclaimed a man and would be given his apprentice guns, but if he lost, Roland would be sent west to live in exile as a failed gunslinger. He asks Roland to wait because he is only 14 and not ready, but Roland will not cry off his challenge and the two begin their fight. Roland uses his hawk, David, and ends up defeating Cort who is badly wounded in the process. = Alice = Alice is a lady who owns the Saloon in Tull. She is the main character in Tull who Roland interacts with. They begin sleeping together while he is in town, and she tells him about the town and its people. When Nort was brought back to life, the Man in Black told her that she would ask Nort what death was like, and that she just had to say the word "nineteen" and Nort would tell her all about it, but that she wouldn't be able to stand knowing. Walter says she will not be able to resist. Before Roland leaves town, she apparently says it to Nort and it sets off the battle of Tull as all the people in town try to kill Roland. = Shebb = Sheb is the piano player at the saloon in Tull. He is kind of a foolish character without much involvement in the plot. He has feelings for Alice and tries at one point to kill Roland because he is with her. Roland stops him, breaking his wrists and leaves Sheb unable to play. He also says that he recognizes Sheb from a place called Mejis and mentions a girl named Susan. He later kills Sheb during the shootout in Tull. = Nort = Nort is a drunk and smoker / eater of a plant called Devil Weed in the town of Tull. Nort died the day before Walter came to the town, and Walter arrived during Nort's wake and brought him back to life by spitting into his face, and jumping over him again and again. When he comes back from the dead he is not the same, and has lost part of himself. He also doesn't want to chew the weed anymore but he says he cannot help himself and cries because if the Man in Black could bring him back from the dead, he should have been able to take the craving away. Nort ends up being crucified after Alice says "nineteen" to him and the town goes crazy. He is the only person in Tull not killed by Roland, and was basically brought back to life and left there as a trap for the Gunslinger. = Sylvia Pittston = Sylvia Pittston is the village pastor of Tull. She is a very large woman and is kind of scary. It is said she is kind of powerful in that she moves people. She gives off a sense of danger. She tells Roland that before Walter left town, he put a baby in her and that the baby would be a king - a Crimson King, and Roland aborts the baby before returning to town. = Sitemap = Home | Characters | Places | Events